


Charge

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [49]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Ghost!Midoriya, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, Shinsou’s definitely the latter, and so it begins ladies gents and everyone in between, everyone’s sad or salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Aizawa gives a tongue lashing, but the students don’t quite agree.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Iida Tenya, Midoriya Izuku & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Shinsou Hitoshi & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 61
Kudos: 326





	Charge

**Author's Note:**

> a little later in the day!! I had to round this chapter out and make sure it was properly balanced. in case anyone was wondering, I don’t see either solution as the correct one, and I wanted to express that in my writing as well which took a bit longer to even out. hopefully I succeeded!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ٩( ᐛ )و

Izuku hiccuped, dread stirring his gut as he squeezed Aizawa’s middle, the idea of leaving everything he had behind rebounding in his head on loop. He couldn’t escape it, couldn’t hide from it.

Tears dripped down his cheeks. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to squeeze, it hurt to latch on, but he ignored all of that to hold on a little tighter. He didn’t want to go.

_ Midoriya, _ Aizawa called. His hands were resting gently on his back, a soothing weight, something to latch on to.  _ What happened? _

_ I don’t wanna go, _ he sniffed.  _ I don’t wanna. I don’t wanna. _

_ Go where? _

Izuku looked up, begging Aizawa with his eyes not to agree, not to let him go.  _ Away, _ he sobbed.  _ I don’t wanna go away. _

Aizawa’s eyes darkened, face stony. His mouth pressed into a thin line.  _ And who told you that? _ he asked, too calm to be truly casual.

Shinsou’s heart was beating full force in his chest. His mouth was dry. Arguing voices flew over his head as everyone around him started to split into different groups, and he was helpless to stop any of it.

_ I didn’t agree with this to begin with! Why are you looking at me? _

_ You phrased it all wrong! _

_ Me?! You didn’t talk at all, thanks for the help! _

_ Nice yelling at him, Momo! That really added a nice touch! _

Shinsou licked his lips and looked around him. The hallway was cramped with his fellow students, dressed in their gym clothes for the day and ready to point fingers at anyone except themselves. He didn’t do that, simply stood in the carnage they’d left behind, wondering if there really had been a solution they’d missed somehow, an answer they didn’t have all the puzzle pieces for.

He swallowed and spoke into the sea of voices.  _ I - I’m going to find Izuku. _

_ I doubt he’d want to talk to any of us, _ Uraraka muttered, a frown pulling at her usually cheerful face.  _ I don’t know. Maybe we - give him some space…? _

_ And make him think we hate him even more? _ Todoroki snapped.  _ I think I’ll pass. _ He strode forward, power in his steps.  _ I’m coming with you. _

_ Okay, _ Shinsou replied. It wasn’t like he’d say no, even if that had been an option. He waited for anyone else to join, scanning embarrassed faces, ashamed looks, eyes that roamed everywhere to avoid looking at his own. With somber understanding, Shinsou turned and walked down the hallway, Todoroki right on his heels and the only person to follow him.

They didn’t have to look far. Going down the halls and checking different rooms was what they tried first, swiftly leading them closer and closer to the teacher’s quarters. Someone else was already looking for their group, and Shinsou’s heart dropped straight into his shoes at the sight of Aizawa rounding the corner, nothing short of fury on his face. Fuck,  _ Aizawa. _ He’d forgotten in his determination, his lack of trust, his want to do the right thing that the man in front of him had more access to the ghosts than he ever would.

_ Dorms. Now. _

He turned on his heel immediately and started walking, nearly running into Todoroki.

_ But sir, Izuku, _ Todoroki began but didn’t get to finish.

_ With me. Go. _

Silently, the two boys went back the way they came with their teacher looming behind them, dreading the tongue lashing they knew was on the horizon. They marched back, silent, until they were right back with the group. They silenced too the second Aizawa was in view, going pale, their postures bending from the weight and fierceness of Aizawa’s gaze. Shinsou folded himself into the crowd.

_ Midoriya filled me in, _ he began to the group at large,  _ and I cannot believe not one of you stopped to think if what you were doing was right, or right for  _ you. 

_ Sir, _ Uraraka spoke, voice shaking,  _ this isn’t okay. Izuku’s hurting, we - we can’t just ignore that - _

_ What you can’t do is decide his fate for him, _ was Aizawa’s cold response.  _ Your guilty conscience does not outweigh Midoriya’s opinion on the matter. This should be common sense. _

Shinsou glanced left. Both Satou and Todoroki looked mildly smug, and he grit his teeth, opened his mouth before he thought too hard against the idea.

_ That’s not fair, _ he said, emboldened by the group of friends at his back and Todoroki’s smug smirk sending anger soaring in his veins.  _ You phrase it like we were doing it just to toss him aside. Uraraka’s right sir, Izuku’s in pain. _

_ He doesn’t fucking know what’s good for him. He’s twelve, _ Bakugo hissed through clenched teeth.  _ He shouldn’t even be here at all. _

_ And that makes it okay for you to remove him then? _ Aizawa asked, flat, merciless. _ If a civilian is taken hostage, is it fine to leave them to their fate, simply because they were never meant to be taken to begin with? Your logic is concerning. _ He scanned the crowd of students, eyes flashing.  _ Iida, I’m happy for you. If you’re ready to move on then that’s all they need. But when it comes to Midoriya, this subject  _ will _ be dropped. Am I understood? _

No. Shinsou wouldn’t take that lying down.

_ We’re trying! _ he shouted back, furious in the face of Aizawa’s ignorance.  _This whole thing is for_ _ Izuku, not for us! He needs to be put to rest! He needs to be at peace! Do you just expect him to follow us for the rest of his life?! _

_ Those are things  _ you  _ want, Shinsou, that does not mean Midoriya himself is ready. _ Aizawa’s tone was razor sharp.  _ That’s enough. I don’t want to hear another word about it - _ Shinsou opened his mouth to protest  _ \- and the next person to bring it up is being put in the remedial course. _

He closed his mouth hard enough to hear his molars click. Glaring liquid fire into Aizawa’s retreating back, Shinsou couldn’t stop the horrible twisting in his gut. 

He’d gone along with the idea because it was the right thing to do. Bakugo said it perfectly for Shinsou: Izuku didn’t want it because he didn’t understand. Sometimes what was best for someone wasn’t necessarily what they wanted, right?. Shinsou didn’t want it either - wasn’t it more selfish to keep him there than letting him go?

He was happy to talk to Izuku about it, press the subject farther even without action. Aizawa just had to be out of it first.

No one said much after that, not just about Midoriya but in general.

Training was grueling anyway, they didn’t have much time to chat in between throwing up and migraine headaches, sore limbs and dry mouths. Aizawa’s anger kept him coolly neutral on top of it, and the man’s cold shoulder did nothing to ease Shinsou’s own anger, a flame that was only growing bigger, roaring in his chest and threatening to consume him. He used his training as an outlet instead, using his voice modifier until his throat was hoarse and raw, holding his Quirk on a willing participant until his head threatened to burst open from the sheer force of the pressure inside of it. He wasn’t the only one venting this way either, he saw it in the way Uraraka held objects nearly double her normal size, how Bakugo set off round after round of explosions in a neverending tirade of force. Sero was using his tape until his elbows bled.

Mandalay announced a surprise for them all during their lunch break, and Shinsou wasn’t sure if she’d read the uneasy atmosphere or simply had an odd sense of timing. 

She stood at the head of the group, cheerful and peppy, and announced a test of courage would be held later that night in celebration of everyone’s progress. Shinsou didn’t feel like celebrating anything, felt more like he wanted to kick at something and sulk, but he didn’t say so aloud, only sharing similar, miserable looks with his classmates. Bakugo in particular looked like he’d just swallowed a lemon. Shinsou wholeheartedly agreed with the expression.

Their aches and pains were taken care of before dinner. Everyone had lunch covered in gauze and bandages, a strange mix of camaraderie and frustration blanketed them all as they ate. Their dishes were put into the right place to be washed, trash thrown away and their stomachs full, and with no time to spare they were ushered into the forest proper. Aizawa ushered the three in remedial course off - Yaoyorozu, Bakugo, and Kaminari - leaving the rest of them to be split into groups of two with one group of three. 

The sun had sunk down into the horizon a while before, leaving the sky a deep blue for the bright twinkling of stars to speckle the empty space. Cool air rustled the forest greenery and soothed their still warm skin as they each went to Mandalay to grab a strip of paper and flag one another down, organizing themselves into rows to go down the path 1-B had made. Shinsou sighed, shifting his weight from each foot and scanning the forest edge as he waited impatiently for him and Todoroki’s turn. 

Neither of them spoke a word to each other. The frustration of having one of his closest friends - the second person to see Izuku at his worst - not being on his side was nauseating. He shifted his focus. Green had turned to a dull teal with the darkening of the sky, the forest casted in shadows, birds chirping and owls crooning somewhere high in the trees.

Tsuyu and Tokoyami walked into the forest first with set shoulders and somber faces. Mandalay held them off for a few minutes, then let them through.

The soil underneath their feet crunched as they walked along dry grass and dead leaves. Todoroki held the flashlight, absently searching the foliage, and Shinsou knew it was in part to avoid looking at him.

A sound ripped through the calm air, made both of them freeze in place - a shriek, a war cry - and before Shinsou had time to register his surroundings, a Nomu burst through the grass and charged.

Aizawa had heard it. The sound had been faint, farther away than the remedial course students were and over the horizon line. Midoriya and Iida flew up high in alarm and scanned the treetops while Aizawa sent the three kids away with Vlad.

A symphony of inhuman shouts dug nails in his ears, four Nomu stepping out of the forest edge just seconds later. An ambush. His mind raced with a thousand questions and even more potential solutions but he had time to implement none of them. One of the Nomu - a great big hulk of charred flesh with bulged eyes and sharp teeth - roared and charged forward.

Midoriya dropped with his heart, down and down and phased straight through the Nomu’s chest just as his form started wavering from the stress. It went still, Midoriya didn’t come back out, and it changed direction to face the rest of the Nomu instead of himself. Aizawa’s heart beat like a war drum in his chest as he realized what that meant.

_ Iida! _ he called as the second one - smaller but much more unstable in behavior - shifted restlessly. He didn’t need to say anymore. Iida followed Midoriya’s descent as the second Nomu charged and met the creature in the middle, phasing through it and not coming back out. 

His heart crept into his throat. It was two on two, and Aizawa could do nothing but watch.


End file.
